Kindergarten Year
by Zoccshan
Summary: Sasori adalah seorang gentleman. Walaupun ia masih kecil, ia sudah bisa dewasa, pengertian, dan keren. Dan ini adalah hari pertamanya di TK. Apakah ia dapat meluluhkan hati seorang gadis imut bernama Sakura? SasoSaku. For Uchiha Yuki-chan's birthday! R&R?


**Summary :**

**Sasori adalah seorang gentleman. Walaupun ia masih kecil, ia sudah bisa dewasa, pengertian, dan keren. Dan ini adalah hari pertamanya di TK. Apakah ia dapat meluluhkan hati seorang gadis imut bernama Sakura?**

.

.

Nama: Akasuna Sasori

Umur: 5 tahun

Status: _complicated_.

Ciri-cirinya adalah kulit putih bagaikan boneka porselen, iris secoklat madu, dan rambut merahnya sedikit acak-acakan. Ia mempunyai sifat yang sangat khas, yaitu sering memasang wajah datar yang tidak berekspresi. Tidak jarang ia dikatakan 'The Kulz' oleh penggemarnya. Ya, sebuah grup yang diketuai oleh ayah dan ibunya sendiri.

Jangan tanya berapa jumlah membernya, karena jawabannya adalah nol.

Oke, itulah perkenalan singkat dari seorang anak tunggal dari keluarga Akasuna.

Dan di pagi hari ini, ia sedang duduk di sebuah _closet_ kamar mandi rumahnya. Bersama sebuah majalah _trendy_ '_Playbuoy'_ di tangannya, ia melihat lembar demi lembar dengan tatapan bosan.

Ia menggumamkan secara serius setiap huruf yang ada di sana.

"I-ni Bu-di..."

"Bu-di se-dang ba-ca..."

"Bu-di na-ik se-pe-da..."

"Bu-di nar-ko-ba-an—"

**Tok tok tok.**

Kalimat Sasori tersela oleh sebuah ketukan dari ibunya.

"Saso-_kun_, ayo cepat! Kamu sudah harus berangkat ke TK!"

Mendengar itu, Sasori memutar kedua matanya. Setelah berdecak, ia taruh majalahnya ke meja sebelah _closet_. Ia bersihkan kotorannya terlebih dulu dan mem-_flush_. Dengan sedikit meloncat, ia turun dari _closet_. Ia tarik kembali popoknya yang turun agar kembali seperti semula. Kemudian, barulah ia menarik celana sekolah khas TK-nya.

Sasori akhirnya keluar dari WC dan menemukan papa dan mamanya sedang berada di ruang tamu.

"Ok. Mimi, Pipi, aku pergi dulu."

"Saso-_kun_ tidak mau diantar?"

Anak kecil itu mendengus geli. "Aku bisa naik motor. Jangan khawatir."

Sasori pun jalan keluar rumah.

.

.

.

**KINDERGARTEN YEAR**

"**Kindergarten Year" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasori Akasuna & Sakura Haruno]**

**Drama, Crispy Humor, Romance**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**Dedicated to Uchiha Yuki-chan's birthday!**

.

.

Dengan sebuah kacamata hitam—yang digunakan untuk menangkis sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya—Sasori duduk di sebuah bangku dari benda yang dia sebut motor.

Oke, disebut motor. Padahal sepeda ontel.

Ia memang pergi ke sekolah menggunakan alat transportasi tersebut.

Setelah sampai, ia memarkirkan sepedanya di sisi gedung TK. Dia lihat lagi tas ransel keren bergambar _barbie_ yang menempel erat di punggungnya. Selesai bersiap-siap, ia memasang seringai dan membuka kacamatanya dengan rambut terkibas.

Beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya Sasori melangkah masuk ke dalam TK dan akan menuju kelas melewati koridor.

Tapi sayangnya, Sasori tidak melihat ada polisi tidur di lantai.

**GABRUK!**

Secara mendadak Sasori terjatuh. Kali ini ratusan pasang mata melihatnya.

Sebenarnya, jatuh itu biasa bagi anak TK. Tapi kali ini Sasori terjatuh seperti lompat indah, dengan posisi wajah yang menghantam lantai duluan.

Ia pun segera bangkit, dan memandangi semua orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan datar. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

Kemudian ia berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelasnya.

_Stay cool._

Iya, tidak?

Namun setelah Sasori hilang di tikungan, ia segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan lari ke WC. Tangisan keras terdengar dari sana.

Setelah sepuluh menitan menenangkan diri, Sasori keluar bersama mata sembabnya.

"Tadi nangis, ya?"

Mendengar ada yang menanyainya, Sasori menegakkan posisi badannya. Setelah itu, barulah ia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang tadi berbicara.

Dan itu adalah Sakura Haruno. Salah satu perempuan manis yang ia rasa juga berada di ruangan Kelinci—nama kelasnya.

Sasori memasang wajah jaimnya lagi.

"Tidak, aku habis bergadang."

"Hm... tapi kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, Sasori berdehem. "Hn."

"Ohh, baguslah kalau tidak apa-apa."

Ketika Sakura tersenyum, di detik itulah Sasori merasakan ada suatu debaran dalam hatinya. Ia mengerjap pelan. Apakah dia sedang jatuh cinta?

"Baiklah. _Bye_..."

Karena lama terdiam di kehingan, Sakura memutuskan untuk pamit dan segera ke loker agar bisa menaruh tasnya di sana. Tapi sebelum Sakura pamit, Sasori mendadak berbalik dan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau..."

Sakura menoleh.

"Namamu... siapa?" Sasori tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari iris _emerald_ indah milik Sakura. "Angelina Jolie, kah?"

"Bukan..."

"Miyabi?"

"Bukan."

"Dewi Persik?"

"Bukan."

"Sule?"

"Bukan."

"Suprapto?"

"BUKAN!"

Sakura makin _sweatdrop_.

Seakan tersadar, Sasori mencoba memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, kau siapa?"

"Mn... pokoknya namaku bukan dari deretan nama yang kau sebut tadi. Namaku Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura Persik?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sapi Perah?"

"SAKURA HARUNO!"

Tamparan keras dari Sakura—yang melayang ke pipi Sasori—segera menyadarkan bocah berambut merah itu.

Seakan tersadar, Sasori langsung menggeleng. Ia lepaskan tangan Sakura, lalu mengembalikan kedua tangannya ke masing-masing saku celana.

"Aku Sasori. Ingat namaku." Ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

.

.

**~zo : kindergarten year~**

.

.

Jam 12.00 tepat. Sudah saatnya makan siang.

Berhubung TK ini tidak mempunyai kantin, setiap muridnya wajib membawa bekal dari rumah.

Hari ini, Sasori duduk sendirian. Selain dia memang tidak suka berkelompok, dia memang _forever alone_. Dia letakan rantang—sebuah tempat bekal pilihan sang ibu tercinta—di atas meja. Sakura melihatnya, lalu ia pun mendekati Sasori.

"Selamat siang, Sasori... boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Hn."

Sakura mengangguk senang. Ia duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Sasori, dan meletakan bekal berbentuk _Hellokitty_-nya.

"Ibuku membuatkanku telur gulung dan sosis gurita..." Lalu ia melihat Sasori yang baru saja menjajarkan isi rantang bekalnya—yang terdiri dari tiga bagian; wadah merah, kuning dan hijau. "Sasori makan apa?"

Tanpa suara, Sasori membuka bekalnya.

Isi bekal pertama; wadah warna merah...

Sakura melihat isi bekal Sasori yang hanya berupa taburan garam yang membanjiri wadah bekal.

"Garam?"

"..."

"Lalu isi yang kedua apa, Saso?"

Sasori membuka bekalnya yang kedua; wadah warna kuning...

Dan kali ini, taburan bumbu dapur berwarna hitam.

En... lada bubuk.

"Yang ketiga?"

Sasori membuka bekalnya yang ketiga; wadah warna hijau.

Batu kerikil.

"..."

Sasori bahkan _speechless_ melihat isi bekalnya yang super wow itu.

"Sasori suka garam, lada dan... batu doang—tanpa apa-apa lagi?"

"Hn." Demi menjaga _image_, Sasori mengangguk.

"Bagaimana cara memakannya?"

"Pakai tangan, dan sedotan kalau susah."

"Ohh..."

"Lalu... apa Sasori tidak lapar? Kan di situ tidak ada nasi."

"Ada."

"Eh? Di mana?"

Sasori merogoh kantungnya, lalu menunjukan segenggam nasi. "Di sini."

Sakura mengerjap pelan. "Oh, oke. Kalau begitu... selamat makan."

"Hn, selamat makan."

.

.

**~zo : kindergarten year~**

.

.

Awal bulan bisa dibilang musim hujan. Tidak jarang kota Konoha diguyur oleh rintikan air awan sampai berjam-jam _non stop_. Tapi tampaknya ada yang berbeda di hari ini, karena di hari ini bukanlah hujan biasa, melainkan hujan badai.

Melihat keadaan yang begitu parah di luar sana, Kakashi-_sensei_ menunda waktu kepulangan TK. Selain karena yang menjemput mereka akan kerepotan, kasihan juga ke anak-anak jika mereka harus basah-basahan di cuaca ekstrim seperti sekarang.

Oleh sebab itu, Kakashi-_sensei_ ke kelas anak didikannya—di Ruang Kelinci—dan melihat banyak anak-anak yang sedang menangis. Semuanya karena mendengar suara petir dan deru angin yang kelewat kencang.

**CTAR!**

Suara menggelegar kembali membahanakan satu ruangan. Banyak teriakan anak kecil yang menyusul petir tadi. Mereka histeris, tak terkecuali Sakura. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca anak berambut merah muda itu menutup kedua kupingnya.

Tapi lain dari Sasori. Ia masih memasang wajah datar dan bosannya di tengah keadaan menyeramkan itu. Tentu saja, karena ia sudah terbiasa menerjang badai hujan, badai salju dan badai pasir sedari umur sebulan—berkat sang ayah yang sering melatihnya, ehm, atau berusaha membunuhnya.

**CTAR! **

Setelah petir yang entah ke berapa lewat, Sasori melirik Sakura. Karena kasihan, dengan muka dingin nan datarnya, ia mendatangi Sakura. Sebelum anak kecil itu sanggup bertanya, Sasori keburu menarik Sakura agar duduk di pojok bersamanya, menyender bersama di tembok.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Sakura yang masih menangis.

Sasori melihatnya, lalu memandang langit-langit ruangan.

"Karena kau ketakutan. Kupikir jika kubawa ke sini, kau bisa tenang."

Sakura terdiam, lalu ia mengelap air matanya. "Mm..."

Mereka berdua pun terdiam.

Sasori melihatnya lagi. Kali ini Sakura sedang melamun dengan memeluk kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak, tidak apa..."

Sasori menghela nafas, lalu secara tiba-tiba ia membuka pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, sehingga kulit putih pucatnya terlihat. "Nih, pakai."

Sasori melemparkan bajunya yang berwarna biru ke kepala Sakura, lalu ia rapikan agar dapat menutupi setidaknya tangan Sakura yang nyatanya benar-benar dingin.

"Eh...?"

Di sela kebingungan Sakura, Sasori bertanya. "Masih kedinginan?"

"Se-Sebenarnya, tidak perlu... nanti malah Saso yang kedinginan..."

Lagi-lagi Sasori menggeleng. "Tidak apa."

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasori melepas celananya. Sehingga kini dirinya telah telanjang bulat, dan hanya menyisakan popok yang melekat menutupi auratnya.

Ia taruh kain celananya di sekitar kaki Sakura.

Lalu mereka pun terduduk dengan terdiam lagi. Sasori dengan wajah datarnya, dan Sakura dengan tatapan kagumnya ke Sasori.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan, Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung terkejut saat mendapati Sasori hanya mengenakan popok di sudut ruangan bersama Sakura.

.

.

**~zo : kindergarten year~**

.

.

Sakura melihat awan mendung dari depan gerbang TK. Walaupun hujan badai sudah berhenti, ternyata ayahnya belum datang juga. Iris _emerald_ Sakura melirik TK-nya. Yang semula banyak anak-anak di sana—menunggu penjemputnya datang—kini sudah tidak ada lagi. Sepertinya, dialah yang terakhir di jemput.

Melihat Sakura yang sudah menunjukan wajah yang akan menangis, Kakashi-_sensei_ menghampirinya.

"Belum dijemput, Sakura?"

"Belum, _sensei_..."

"Mau kuantar?"

Sakura melihat Kakashi yang lebih tinggi darinya, lalu ia mengangguk.

"Oke, ayo..."

**Tet tot cyut cyut tet tot.**

Mendadak terdengar suara klakson pencet dari arah belakang mereka. Sakura menoleh, dan menemukan Sasori yang sedang duduk di atas sepedanya.

Bocah berambut merah yang sudah berkacamata itu pun menunjuk bangku belakangnya dengan jempol.

"Kau, ikut aku."

Sakura sedikit menganga, ketika menyadari bahwa Sasori masih ada di sini.

Seingatnya, Sasori sudah pulang. Jadi... apa Sasori menunggunya?

Sakura segera mengangguk dan langsung berlari ke arah Sasori.

Kakashi-_sensei_ yang melihat itu hanya semakin _sweatdrop_, terutama ketika Sasori dan Sakura meninggalkan mereka menuju rumah, bersamaan dengan matahari terbenam.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY UCHIHA YUKI-CHAN! GOMEN, AKU NGGA BAKAT BUAT HUMOR HUHU #nangiskepelukanYukeh #dikepret. Bagi yang sakit mata melihat fict garing ini, aku ucapkan sabar dan minal aidin. Yosh, kutunggu saran, kritik dan hal-hal lain di review \:)/**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
